


Lady Smaug

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Fanart, Female Smaug, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Drawn in 2015 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 6





	Lady Smaug

**Author's Note:**

> An illustration for fan fiction ["“The Secret of Erebor’s Castle”"](https://yadi.sk/i/yUkqlIL6ibiEa)

  
  


**Леди Смауг**  
Иллюстрация к фику [“Тайны замка Эребор”](https://yadi.sk/i/yUkqlIL6ibiEa).  
Нарисовано в 2015 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
